The Operations Core has evolved over the last 9 years during our transition from a Developing Clinical Research Center, to an Intervention Research Center, and then to an Advanced Center for Interventions and Services Research. The Operations Core has developed and implemented structures that maximize the potential for scientific discovery, the development of investigators, and the ethical and orderly conduct of research. To accomplish these goals, the Operations Core has relied on: a. a group of investigators with history of productive collaborative work focused on a cohesive theme; b. substantial research training experience; c. participation in the leadership of the Department of Psychiatry; and d. strong ties with the scientific and the non-scientific communities. The Operations Core serves as the Center's hub, creating synergy and guiding the scientific and methodological pursuits and community partnership activities of the ACISR investigators. These tasks are integrated in five Units: Administrative Unit: Allocates resources, implements the Center's policies, fosters communication within the ACISR and the community using community-based advisory committees that represent the needs of depressed and disenfranchised elders. Interventions Management Unit: Functions as the "Clinical Research Organization" (CRO) for the ACISR and monitors the conduct of studies to assure that they are conducted at the highest level of scientific quality. Biostatistics and Data Management Unit: Supports ACISR research in design, inferential and descriptive data analyses, database development and maintenance, and training in biostatistics, research design, and data management. Training and Career Development Unit: Offers research training in geriatric depression, promotes career development for members of our group and our research partners, and provides leadership in career development at a national level. Assists junior investigators in developing pilot studies for possible support by the Principal Research Core. Ethics in Research Unit: Develops procedures and facilitates the process of initiating and maintaining a high level of awareness of ethical concerns related to the conduct of research in diverse clinical and non-clinical settings.